People who exercise for health and strength use a wide variety of equipment, and many popular machines offer a rope, a cord, a wire rope, a cable, a chain, or other flexible material or substantially linear assembly of linked components hereafter referred to as a “cable.” Cables for exercise machines are commonly terminated with an eyelet, a swaged eye, a ring, a clevis, or other point of attachment.
People who want to exercise and condition their arms, upper body, and upper back may want to exercise against large forces, but they are often limited by the grip strength required for their hands to pass the larger forces in the cable along through their forearms and onto these larger muscle groups. Many people who try overall muscle conditioning regimens are discouraged by discomfort of the gripping tasks required of current and inferior products, and may give up before experiencing the pleasure and other benefits of a healthier and better conditioned body. Also, many other cable attachments tend to place a user's wrists and shoulders in an unnatural position which causes stress in those joints.